Completly opposite
by super rarity fan
Summary: FlutterShy has a twin sister!And she is visiting tomarrow read this and find out what happens!
1. The Story of RapidWing

One morning Twilight was going through her mail when she discovered she accidently got a letter that was adressed to she brought it over to Fluttershys ! Are you home? She asked I accidently got a letter that was addressed to you!FlutterShy opened the door, oh my she said im sorry that it took me so long Angel just would not go to alright Twilight replied, and handed her the opened the envelope and read her note it said:

Dear FlutterShy,

Guess whos visiting to PonyVille? Thats right ME! Your twin sister RapidWing! I just know you cant wait to see me! Remember the great time we used to have together?Anyways im coming tomarrow!We could do opstacles through the hoops and play find the cloud in the pebble stack! I do beleive that you have had improved on flying for our fantastic obstacle i re arranged!And I know what your thinking, isint it find the pebble in the cloud stack? Well thats the original version,my version will test yourstrength limit plus its more fun!Anywaysim so exited to see you!

Your awesome Sister,

RapidWing

FlutterShy screamed in horror, and ran upstairs. FlutterShhy wait! Whats wrong?Twilight found the letter on the floor and read smiled,FlutterShy! You never told me you had a sister not to mention thats she is your twin!Twilight ran upstairs and found FlutterShy crying into her whats wrong?She was the worst sister ever, she was mean and horrible!When I was in flight camp and I was just a little pony,my sister was the only pony who made fun of me she explaind between said but i thought you said everypony laghed at you (not that its any better). I only said that because I didnt want everypony to know that my sister was my secrete pony!She yelled and fell back down on her bed and poured even harder with her tears.

FlutterShy im sure that your sister has changed from the dont you just give her a shot and find out?Twilight said without trying to cry herself.I guess your right FlutterShy answered I will give her a shot Twilight said and left back to her looked out her window with tears running down her am I supposed to survive my sister?She asked herself.


	2. RapidWing Arrives

The next morning Flut terShy awoke from somepony knocking on her she opened it all of her friends were at the door. Are you ready to go see your sister?FlutterShy gulped but nodded. They rushed her out the door when Rainbow said your sister sounds so awesome!Pinkie inturuppted and said she sounds like a blast!We could throw a big party! With pin the tail on the pony!Rarity inturuppted and said why she sounds absolutley devine, well from what Twilight had inturuppted as well and said oh sugar cube im just so exited for the two of you!Getting together after a finaly Twilight, oh boy i just cannot wait to meet her!

Once they made it to the train station FlutterShy screamed and hid behind wrong FlutterShy?She asked th- th- thats h- h- her!Twilight looked up and saw another FlutterShy but she had hair as red as blood and her cutie mark was a pair of wings and she had a mean scowl on marched over when she heard FlutterShy FlutterShy are you ready for the obstacle coarse?She asked.N- N- no she come on your not a chicken are you?RapidWing then started to imitate a ! Buck! Buck!A tear fell onto FlutterShys cheek and she wiped it stood up and said ok i guess i could give it a then RapidWing said beat you to the obstacle course ready, set, GO! And she zoomed up from the fluttershy was going one mile per hour, finally she made it up.

Ok now all you have to do is go through the moving I guess thats not to bad said more said RapidWing, you have to make it through the terrible storm and then you have to dodge the electic eals and then you will have to make sure you dont turn into toast!Is that all? Asked FluttShy with worriness in her the opstacle coarse, but the best time is that we will be timed and the coach and captain of the wonder bolts are here to judge us!Isint that awesome? Said RapidWing.I- I- guess said on your mark get set GOOOOOOOOOO!And RapidWing dissapeared while fluttershy was still at the finish whent through the hoops and looked at the time it has only been five looked ahead and RapidWing already finished!FlutterShy gullped and did the she had finished it had been two hours!Alright flutterShy time for bed!Oh thank goodness!Said FlutterShy still after 1000 laps around the town!FlutterShy come on your lucky you only have to do 1000!Now lets go!And off they FlutterShy fell down from exaghtahn she finally got to go to she whent into bed, RapidWing pushed her off and said this is were I sleep!But where am i going to sleep asked FlutterShy?I made a very comfy newspaper bed right in the corner over pointed to it and there was a pile of newspapers in the !RapidWing um goodnight replied FlutterShy and fell asleep.


	3. RapidWing (the bully)

When FlutterShy awoke the next morning she saw her sister doing push FlutterShy now remember in my note how I promised we would play frind the cloud in the pebble stack?U-u um yes flutterShy said we are going to do that today it will be so first i would like to meet your friends that you were with when I got off the um ok replied FutterShy, How bout we meet Twilight first she doesn`t live to far.I`ll race ya said RapidWing getting ready to you dont know how to how to get there!Hmmmm I suppose so said RapidWing.I guess we dont have to fly, maybe we could they started walkingto Twilights tree,on the way RapidWing tripped FlutterShy a few times and did not say sorry.

FlutterShy knocked on the door and Twilight answered. Oh hi FlutterShy arnt you supposed to be having fun with your sister?She um she wanted to meet you said cam its you arnt you supposed to some kind of stupid princess or something said RapidWing. Twilight almost cried but she sucked it in and said um im a little um short with my royal duties. And with that she slammed her door. Jeeze whats her deal asked RapidWing.I um dont know replied FlutterShy trying to lie.

How about we play uh- uh- *gulp* find the cloud in the pebble yea! screamed Rapid wing come on! And she grapped FlutterShys tail and dragged her all the way to a stack of rocks. Here we are! Last one in is the rusty horse shoe! And she flew into the slowly squirmed herself in to the big stack of ouch! Hey! oh ouchie ouchie! Screamed flew out of the pile and said FOUND IT! FlutterShy climbed up all bruised, woohoo she said trying to have well lets go ahead and do our 1000 laps before RapidWing zoomed through the air and FlutterShy trampled they were finally done, RapidWing kicked FlutterShy out of her bed (again) so FlutterShy had to sleep on the pile of newspapers.(AGAIN!)


End file.
